Misunderstood
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: The Black Order Acedemy,where teachers terrorises the students,the pricipal slacks off and destroys the school with robots,students bring swords to school,and the school cook is gay.When the two most popular guys are alone and gay,what'll happen? Crack.


Abyss: I was bored so I came up with this fict. ^^

Allen: Uh... Okay... YOU YULLEN OBSSESSED FREAK!

Abyss: I couldn't help it! I JUS LOVE I! Or would you prefer PokerPair?

Allen: 0_0

Tyki: Hm... Not a bad idea don't you think, shounen...

Abyss: Awww!

Kanda: Bastard...

Abyss: DON'T WORRY I'LL WRITE OTHERS ONCE IN A WHILE! DON'T KILL ME!

Kanda: Che.

Lavi: Abyss does not own D Gray Man. Or else it would have been... Yaoi...

Abyss: I LIKE IT LIKE IT LIKE IT! I LIKE IT LIKE IT LIKE IT! I LIKE IT LIKE IT LIKE IT!

SOUL: I'm here! But using Tumblr! Too lazy to think!

Abyss: SHE BETRAYED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>~Misunderstood~<p>

It was a normal day at the Black Order Acedemy, where teachers terrorises students, the principal slacks off and destroy the school with robots, students bring swords to school and the school cook is gay. You can see girls whispering ever so happily about yaoi and the two most popular boys in school. It as rumored that they are GAY. Ever since the two of them have been harressed about their real sexuality. Kinda sad. But then again, they fight everyday. And people are saying its a way of showing their love for each other. And that's kinda sad too.

That normal day became chaotic, when the principal forgot to turn the speakers off. And in the infirmary too. The only room with BEDS. Every yaoi fangirl's dream to push their targets into and lock the door. Who knew there was a speaker in there.

* * *

><p>~The previous day~<p>

Allen Walker walked into the class, spotting his friend, Lenalee Lee, chatting with her friends, Miranda, Chomesuke, and Road. They were huddled in a bunch around Road's table, reading something. 'Probably another attempt to send a 'love note from me to Kanda' again.' Then they started squealing over something. "What are they laughing about?" Allen asked his good friend, Lavi. "Um... Ehehehehe... Something your mind doesn't need to know about."

Allen groaned as his attempt to get his friend to tell him what the girls kept laughing about failed. At that very moment Kanda came in. "Moyashi, off my table!" Allen scrambled off the table and stood next to it, not wanting to get into a fight again. Road sniggered and went over to Allen. "Hey Ally~ I have something to tell you!" Allen sighed. "If it's another 'love note from Kanda', forget about it. Even he wouldn't stoop so low." Road smirked evilly. Allen shrank back. 'Oh no... Here it comes! The evil of a yaoi fangirl!'

"I found this awesome fanfiction on the internet! I'll skip to the awesome part! The dark haired man threw the white haired boy onto the bed and sucked his ***bleep***, kissing him lower and lower untill he reached his ***bleep* **The boy tried to struggle but the man locked his wrists to the headboard with a pair of ***bleep***. The boy ***bleep* **as the man played with his ***bleep***. And then ***bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

* * *

><p>Allen turned a dark shade of red. Knowing what the story was trying to imply. And who it was dedicated to. "You girls are sick! You even tried to turn some guys gay last time!"<p>

"At least it succeeded! Their a happy couple now!"

"They broke up weeks ago! Keep your head up to date, bitch!

"Oh they did? They're history? Well, I heard that they're both with another dude!

"They both broke up two days ago!"

"At least they're fully gay now!"

"ARGH! I'M NO GONNA TALK TO YOU! YOUR STUPIDITY WILL AFFECT ME! COME ON MOYASHI!"

"Kay..."

"TRY THE INFIMARY! I HEARD IT BRINGS PEOPLE TOGETHER!"

"ARRRRRGGGGH!"

The door slammed shut, just as the teacher was outside the door. Fotunately, or ufortunately, it was .He will torture the students in his class, but then again, he woudn't care if any students stomped out of the classroom BEFORE he comes in. So, yeah, he won't send Allen and Kanda for detention.

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

"Uh... Guys? Have you seen Allen and Kanda?" Lenalee asked her friends. They shook their heads. "Maybe they didn't come to school." Miranda suggested. "Naw... I saw them today morning." They walked to the canteen to have their lunch, when the trouble started. "Moyashi, are you sure about this?" Kanda's voice came over the speaker. " Everyone frozed. 'Is that Kanda?'

"Yeah... I mean... It's not like I have a choice right?" Allen replied. "Che. take off your clothes." Everyone in the hallway stopped. Some girls started having yaoi thoughts. " O-o-oka-kay." Allen said shakily. More girls started gathering around the speaker. Road, Lenalee, Miranda and Chomesuke are some of them. "Ow! Kanda! Be a little more gentl- Mmmmpppff!"

After a moment of silence, Kanda spoke. "Shut up, Moyashi! It was supposed to hurt!" Allen whimpered a little after that. A crash came soon after. "BAKA MOYASHI! Stop squirming!" "How am I suppose to when you're so rough!" Girls started squealing, some had nosebleeds, and some were blushing. "Ngh... Kanda..." "Stop moving! Before I tie you to the bed!" Lenalee squealed loudly. "S-stop it, Kanda. It hurts!" Allen whispered. "I know. Just endure it." A moan was heard. A few girls have fainted from bloodloss. Dudes too. "A-AH! KANDA! IT HURTS!" Allen cried. "Damn... I gonna have to get it deeper. "Kanda growled. "AH! K-Kanda!"

"Found it."

After a few more cries from Allen, it got silent. Out on the hall, many bodies could be seen on the floor. The others were fangirling all the way. "-T-thanks Kanda..." Kanda che'd. "Come on, Moyashi, we're have to get to the office." A door opened in the background. Everyone started panicking. What are they going to do? If Kanda knew they were hearing them have sex... HE'S GONNA KILL THEM!

* * *

><p>Fortunately, the headnurse was there, and she grumbled loudly, bringing all the unconsious students into the infirmary. The students ran back to class, seeing that class had started. "OMG! I DIDN'T THINK THAT THAT FICT WOULD COME TRUE!" Road squealed."Lenalee thought for a little while. "We're gonna have to prove it though..." At that very moment, Kanda and Allen came into view. The four girls blushed red. <em>Allen was limping.<em> "Hey guys. Sorry, but something happened just now and I was really late for school. And I have to get home too. Sorry for not informing you first." Allen said apoogeticly.

"NOT TO WORRY ALLEN! WE WON'T DISTURB YOU! OR KANDA! OR THE BOTH OF YOU! WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHENEVER YOU WISH! GOOD LUCK! AND HOPE YOU RECOVER SOON! ALLEN! SEE YA!" Road burst out loud and they ran back to class. "What's wrong with them?" Allen asked a random passer-by and the student squealed, and beame speechless. "Great. Now you've turned someone mute. Baka Moyashi." Kanda grumbled. "It's Allen! And we have to get to the office." Kanda che'd and made their way to the office. And that is how a simple act changed the whole school that day. More girls started liking yaoi, and dudes are turning gay. Welcome to the Black Order Acedemy. Where teachers terrorises students, the principal slacks off and destroys all speakers with robots, students bring yaoi doujinshi and the school cook is gay.

* * *

><p>~The real stituation~<p>

Kanda was walking to school, already late. He sighed. He had overslept. And it's all because he didn't set his alarm. He walked past an alley and heard a familiar shout. "Ow! Let me go!" 'Moyashi?' Kanda looked deeper into the alley and yes, it was Allen. "Hey! What do you think you are doing!" Kanda yelled. Allen looked up. "B-Bakanda? Ow!" He cried as the teen stepping on his head added more force. "Let him go." Kanda said. The gang leader sneered. "And why should we?" Kanda glared sharply at him. "I said. Let. Him. Go." The teen smirked and took out a gun, pointing at Kanda. "I don't think so."

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he dashed foward, brandishing Mugen. The gang's eyes widened. 'A sword? Seriously?' Kanda slashed Mugen at the teens. The leader growled and shot at Allen instead. Allen's cry pierced the air. Something in Kanda's mind snapped, and in a fe, all the teens were on the ground, unconscious. Kanda sheathed Mugen and went over to Allen. "Do you want to go the the hospital?" Allen looked at Kanda suspiciously. 'Since when did he care so much for me?' "No thanks. And thanks for helping me..." Kanda che'd and lifted up the bean, carrying him to school.

* * *

><p>"Moyashi, are you sure about this?" Kanda asked, taking out bandages and other stuffs. He was surprised that the Moyashi trusted him enough to let him warp his wounds.<p>

"Yeah... I mean... It's not like I have a choice right?" Allen replied. "Che. Take off your clothes." Kanda said. He had to take care of the wounds on his back and stomach. " O-o-oka-kay." Allen said shakily. Kanda pressed a bruise on his chest. Hard. "Ow! Kanda! Be a little more gentl- Mmmmpppff!" Kanda smacked a hand over Allen's mouth.

After a moment of silence, Kanda spoke. "Shut up, Moyashi! It was supposed to hurt!" Allen whimpered a little after that. As Kanda treated his wounds, painfully, Allen accidentally rolled off the bed. "BAKA MOYASHI! Stop squirming!" "How am I suppose to when you're so rough!" Kanda's eye twitched as he started to take care of the bruises. Softer. Allen squirmed alittle from the pain. "Ngh... Kanda..." Kanda frowned."Stop moving! Before I tie you to the bed!" Allen frozed, rmembering what Road told him a few days ago. "S-stop it, Kanda. It hurts!" Allen whispered. "I know. Just endure it." Allen moaned in pain. Kanda stared at the bullet hole. 'How the hell am I gonna take it out?' He took out Mugen and cut around the hole. "A-AH! KANDA! IT HURTS!" Allen cried. "Damn... I gonna have to get it deeper. "Kanda growled, as he pushed Mugen in deeper, trying to force the bullet out. "AH! K-Kanda!"

"Found it."

After a few more cries from Allen, it got silent. "-T-thanks Kanda..." Kanda che'd. "Come on, Moyashi, we're have to get to the office." Allen got up, limping on one leg. He had sprained the other just now. On their way to the office, they saw Lenalee, Miranda, Chomesuke and Road.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Sorry, but something happened just now and I was really late for school. And I have to get home too. Sorry for not informing you first." Allen said apoogeticly.<p>

"NOT TO WORRY ALLEN! WE WON'T DISTURB YOU! OR KANDA! OR THE BOTH OF YOU! WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE WHENEVER YOU WISH! GOOD LUCK! AND HOPE YOU RECOVER SOON! ALLEN! SEE YA!" Road burst out loud and they ran back to class. "What's wrong with them?" Allen asked a random passer-by and the student squealed, and beame speechless. "Great. Now you've turned someone mute. Baka Moyashi." Kanda grumbled. "It's Allen! And we have to get to the office." Kanda che'd and made their way to the office.

* * *

><p>Abyss: -blush-<p>

Allen: O.o

Lavi:-sniggers-

Kanda: Che.

Road: OMG YAOI!

Abyss: OMG OMG OMG OMG!

SOUL: Huh? I haven't read it.

Lavi: Haiz... Due to the authoress hypervilating, I will do the talking. PLEASE REVIEW!

Abyss: We've been hypervilating alot!

SOUL: I agree. It's like, almost everyday this week.

Abyss: BECAUSE I'M NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!

SOUL: HEY! BECAUSE I'M MR SIMPLE!

Abyss&SOUL: BECAUSE I'M NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!

Lavi: Once again, pleas- *music blast at max volume*

Abyss: SORRY! Oh yah! And there's this! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Lavi: PLEASE REVIEW!

-music blasts at background-


End file.
